Fragment of data
by yaminohyouden
Summary: Fayt's POV at the end of the game. Regarding his existence and whatnot. A bit FaytXSophia, One-shot.


Disclaimer: Own nothing  
This is a piece on Fayt's thought at the end of the game. It's not perfect, but hey, why's not. A bit about Fayt and Sophia if you must know.

* * *

How long has it been?  
Hmm…many things had happen since that time. That time, when the promise was made by me…  
Then, by some freak accident not some lucky chances that I got 'promoted' to become the 'leader.'  
Silly, don't you think?  
Me? A leader? What's this world turning into? Does it now swarm with idiotic mobs?  
Does it?  
Why me?  
No, it's not this world is at fault.  
It's…just…me, that's all.  
Everything is changing 

Have you hear it before? People say, if a person suicide, he will go to Hell.  
When I fought against Luther, our Creator, was it a suicidal act?  
A helpless creation picked up his sword and clashed it against the almighty Creator.  
The microscopic piece of data could disappear in a blink of an eye.  
Yet, it kept on fighting…  
Isn't that suicide?  
It held on to a lifeline of believe of its own existence, and it lived on, as a man, a true leader.  
Everything is changing

Pathetic creature, in the end, it was erased, just like that. It disappeared into nothingness. A tragedy, it was indeed.  
Do you feel sad just by listening to its story?  
Silly huh?  
It knew its end, but there was no end if it had been borne into a world of hurts.  
If there is no end, then why did it fight?  
How much pain must one feel to be happy? How much tears must be fell to reach a smile? How much of everything must be sacrificed to reach happiness?  
_"The happiness of one on the corpses of billion of living, breathing beings."_  
The logic of the Creator, it is cruel.  
The data felt it, that's why it fought, that's why it died, that's why everything had changed.  
That was the cause of everything.

Luther was defeated at last. It was a long struggle, I wanted to give up so many time.  
Looked at you, I just couldn't.  
Don't worry, I will protect you.  
Why? I don't know, so don't ask, al'right?  
Don't say I'm apathetic. This is just the way I am…  
In the end, I did give up.  
I'm sorry…  
I was tired, but no tears were fell, at least I can still be call a man based on that fact alone.  
Being erased isn't that bad, at least, I don't have to feel any pain, nothing.  
Absolute nothingness, it's beautiful and soothing if you think about it.  
No more of you, no more of me, no more of everyone

I never really like Cliff, but he is a good person.  
Nel you ask? I prefer some distances, but she's a helpful person.  
The real man, that medal will go to you Roger. Too bad, I won't able to see it…  
Adray, your master Fayt is losing himself. All those swimming back and forth of yours had gone to waste. It's not so bad, since you're pretty buff and all.  
To you, Maria, you're really strong. Thanks for coming here and find me, I never got a chance to say anything, but thanks…  
Albel, if there's next life, I will still kick you ass.  
In the end, I still can't see your stardom Peppita. Why do I still keep your ticket? Trust me, you don't want to know the answer.  
Mirage, I really had nothing to say. But nonetheless, you're the coolest and pretty.  
Sophia…

Sophia, I'm sorry, I must break our promise. It's not that I don't want to anyway.  
But,…if it's possible…  
There's a story I always want to tell…  
A hopeless fight of a creature against the Creator, it was victorious.  
The lesser Jihad was achieved, we won.  
But the Greater Jihad...I lost.  
I suicide, eventually I will go to Hell, not that it's matter.  
Borne into a world of pain, it's Hell nonetheless. Thus, it makes no differences of whether it is here or there.

I'm sorry…  
This world of pain, it had been erased.  
Only this thought lingers behind, I miss something, what is it?  
Is it a wordly desire?  
I don't know, I don't want to know.

_**Just because we were told to accept deletion doesn't mean we have to give up. No way!**_

Your voice…Am I giving up? Can I give up?  
If it hurts too much to live, then why's bother…

Oh, that's right…  
It's just because…  
There's no reason why.  
You know, if I keep on living, then just may be in this world of perception.  
I will find happiness, I will.

_**Welcome back, Fayt!**_

"Fayt?"

"Huh?" I look back and see Sophia

"You had been staring at the sky for quite a long time, what's wrong?" She sits next to me.

I take a deep breath, "Sophia?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks," I smile

She looks at me for a bit, for me who is the same blue-haired boy she knew all these years, "Sure!"

The sky paints with radiant light, thousand birds spread their wings across the horizon. Approaching an unknown destination, a bird who forgot how to fly will find its flock in the end.

* * *

Author note:

Jihad – Islamic term, Western translation is "holy war." But the real translation is "striving." There are two kind of Jihad as mention by Muhammad:

Western or Lesser Jihad – the struggle of one with others

Greater Jihad – the struggle of one with self.

Muhammad: in Islam, he is the seal of prophet, the final prophet sent by God to save mandking from polytheism. He will not return for the final judgement, only Jesus will. Islam is a similar religion to Christianity and Judism, but they don't believe in the divinity of Jesus, because there is only one God. (If you want to know more regarding Islam, I could give you an overview, just email me)

**Last thought:**  
Fayt is a prettly solid character, he learned many things in his journey. Yet, he managed to keep up the thought of not being the hero who will save the world. That is what I respect the most about him, and his ultimate move 'ethereal blast' kick major ass.  
Sophia is bit different than Fayt. In a way, she seems to become depress as the story goes on. However, I like how she can be strong at time, yet still keep her dependent on Fayt. Finally, 'Southern Cross' and 'Meteor Swarm' can not be describe in word.

Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't a big spoiler. I like the couple Fayt and Sophia. Their ending isthe simplest, but it is the only one that ties with the beginning. Beauty in simplicity, no?


End file.
